


intimidating walls, late night calls

by stellarmads



Series: reddie moments [4]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged Up, Late Night Phone Calls, M/M, Pre established relationship, eddie can't sleep, i can't sleep and i saw a quote on tumblr, just a small drabble, they're like 17 here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmads/pseuds/stellarmads
Summary: Eddie can't sleep and misses his boyfriend.





	intimidating walls, late night calls

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is so short and I'm sorry if you were hoping for something longer. It's really late and I couldn't get this off my mind after seeing a post on tumblr. 
> 
> This is inspired off of the line "I'm sorry if I call you at 3 AM. I just want to hear your voice."

Richie’s voice is deep and infused heavily with sleep. “Eds?” 

Eddie clutches his phone a little tighter, staring up at his dark ceiling. The walls tower over him and he lets out a shaky breath. 

“Is something wrong?” 

He sounds so concerned and Eddie feels strangely selfish and troublesome for calling him so late. The clock numbers on the bedstand glare an angry “3:12 AM” beside him. 

“I'm sorry. I just needed to hear your voice.”

It seems like so long since he's seen his boyfriend. Life is so hectic, between work and school. His free time is being eaten up by the decorating committee and Richie seems to always be working overtime at the grill. 

Richie’s silent for a minute. Then,  
“I miss you babe.” 

The tightness in Eddie’s chest starts to dissipate. “Me too.” 

There's a shuffling like covers being thrown off and the phone being rearranged. “Remember how I used to sneak into your room every night and then crawl out the window in the morning before your mom woke you up?” 

Eddie laughs softly. “More like you fell out. I swear it's a miracle you only broke your arm once.” 

Richie makes a soft cooing noise. “You were the cutest signature on my cast.” 

“I was the only one. You wouldn't let anyone else touch it after I wrote on it.” 

“Well Lover Boy, hopefully I've gotten better at climbing. I'm headed over now.” 

Eddie hears the jingling of his truck keys and the walls seem a little less intimidating in the early morning light. “I love you Richie.”

Richie hums. “I love you too Eds.”


End file.
